Reminding Me
by JaggerK
Summary: Following the lyrics of the song 'Reminding Me' by Shawn Hook and Vanessa Hudgens. Glimpses into what Bruce and Selina went through while apart during the period after Jason's death.


**She keeps reminding me  
That you're still gone  
And I'm still lonely  
He keeps reminding me  
How good it was  
When we were crazy**

 _ **Bruce & Selina**_

 _They're weeks into this new phase, one without masks since she figured out his identity. It's thrilling to bring both their relationships together into one. Thrilling and dangerous. She's still Catwoman and he's still Batman which comes with all kinds of complications._

 _To be honest, being Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne isn't all that easy either so they've been keeping that as quiet as possible. Tonight is their first outing as a couple and the media is in a frenzy. His large strong hand is pressed to the small of her bare back as they dance. He leans down to whisper in her ear and she smirks wickedly up at him. The media and everyone else watching wonders what salacious tidbit he said to her but really he was making a joke about all the attention they were getting. If only people knew._

Selina's jerked out of her reminiscing by a business associate. She tries to focus on the conversation and not pay attention to the two blonde bimbos across the room trying to crawl into Bruce's skin. It isn't working. She thought she was ready to come back but she can't stand to even see him. She just keeps remembering how good it was.

Across the room Bruce wishes he could pry the two models, he thinks they said they were models, off of him. He has to keep up appearances though. He can see Selina out of the corner of his eye and it's driving him crazy. He wonders if she remembers what it was like at the beginning, being Selina & Bruce and Catwoman & Batman. That was crazy and he just wants it all back so badly.

 **Wine, she's spitting out the wine  
I forgot you left behind  
Our favorite cherry red  
Oh, love, I know this isn't love  
'Cause I'm still thinking of you  
While she's getting undressed  
I never should have left**

 _ **Bruce**_

He's sitting in the chair in his bedroom watching the redhead undress seductively. Or at least he supposes she thinks she's being seductive. Selina walked with more seduction. Hell, she breathed with more seduction.

He sips the wine in his hand and realizes distantly it is Selina's favourite. Why did they even have it in the house anymore? He should stop thinking about her if he's going to get through this.

This is insanity. He's gotten away with not following through before and no one suspecting that something was off about Bruce Wayne. Everyone is watching though. Jason died, Selina and Bruce's relationship imploded, Dick and Bruce are barely talking. The upper crust is waiting with bated breath for Bruce to go back to his old ways.

Bruce hates himself. Maybe he deserves this punishment though. Jason was his fault. Then he blamed Selina and drove her away. When the woman moves toward him and straddles his hips he pulls her closer and accepts the hell he's made for himself.

 **She keeps reminding me  
That you're still gone  
And I'm still lonely  
She keeps reminding me  
How good it was  
When we were crazy**

 _ **Bruce**_

He walks into the Executive's Cafeteria – which let's face it, is more of an upscale restaurant than a cafeteria – and he sees her. He hadn't known she was back but there she is bent over a table, signing a document for someone, across the room. All he can really see is the gorgeous rear end encased in the slim pencil skirt and the long legs ending in high heels but he knows it's her. He's chased that pretty rear and those legs across most of Gotham; he could probably pick them out in a snowstorm.

His heart is pounding and his blood pressure spikes. It takes every technique he's learned in his travels and training to remain focused. He's sure it would look bad if the CEO of Wayne Enterprises bolted across the room, snatched up the CEO of the Kyle Foundation, and then vanished with her into one of the many private dining areas, especially given all that has transpired in the last few months.

He turns and smiles at something one of his VPs has said. He thought it was hell having her gone. It turns out the real damnation is going to be having her in the same building with him not being able to touch her, breath in her scent, or know in those quiet desperate moments she'll just somehow be there with those green eyes that have also seen more than they should.

 **In love, love  
She keeps reminding me how good it was, was  
She keeps reminding me**

 **Nights, I miss the faded nights  
Staying out 'til morning light  
Having breakfast in bed, oh  
Now he, he's laying in the sheets  
The ones you bought for me  
All tangled in a mess  
It should be you instead**

 _ **Selina**_

She stood on the balcony with the French doors leading out of her master bedroom flung wide open. The night was fading into morning and this was not where she was meant to be. She regretted her actions of the night before, not guilt, she was a young single woman and if she wanted to bring a hot single man home she could any time she wanted.

No. This was all wrapped up in him. She'd done this in an attempt to smother the pain for one night. Drive it away and forget about him in the arms of another man. Another man who was the polar opposite of him in looks. She could just imagine the things that Dinah would have to say about _that_. Sometimes it sucked when one of your two best friends was a therapist.

There was movement behind her and she turned back to the bedroom. The man was still laid out on his stomach but he was starting to waken. She smiled slightly at the sight of his shaggy blonde head. The sheet covered him to the waist and left his muscled arms and back on display. Realization hit her and stole her breath away.

He might be the polar opposite of him but he was almost identical to Ollie, right down to his pretty blue eyes and facial hair. It was, was, Oh God, it was like sleeping with her brother. Selina pressed a hand to her stomach. She was going to be ill. Dinah would _not_ be pleased. Well, at least she hadn't found a bespectacled, corn fed match for the Boy Scout.

 **He keeps reminding me  
That you're still gone  
And I'm still lonely  
He keeps reminding me  
How good it was  
When we were crazy**

 _ **Selina**_

It's the signal that almost does her in. The first time she sees it in the sky after she comes back. She's almost made it before she remembers that she won't be welcome there. That the man she loves more than life itself will never forgive her for not saving their- his son.

The sucker punch of it takes her down and fortunately she's on a roof at the time. The breath is out of her lungs and the tears are flowing. She shouldn't have come back. There's no place for her here. She isn't wanted. This is his town, not hers so…

Her head jerks up and she sucks in a lungful of air. No. This is her town too. He was in pain and suffering but he doesn't get to kick her out permanently. She's not crying over him anymore either. She lets out a breath. Her heart is still broken but as long as it is she might as well break some criminals.

 **In love, love  
He keeps reminding me how good it was, was  
He keeps reminding me**

 **I'm tryna' forget you  
With all the regrets  
But I'm still hanging onto  
The memories that you left  
I deleted your number  
With every text  
I'm still tryna' forget you  
Forget you**

 _ **Selina**_

She sits there with the phone in her hand. It should be simple, really. Just delete his contact information. Tap the screen right there. She's still not doing it. Why? Why can't she just do it? She knows why. There are little jokes in the stream of text that will disappear if she deletes all his information. Conversations about the boys, messages about dinners, messages about cancelling or being late from one or the other of them with some coded excuse. How can she just delete her life with him?

 _ **Bruce**_

If he had heat vision he would have burned a hole through the phone by now. If he deleted all her information her name wouldn't keep popping up when he's looking for something else or when he types the wrong letters. If he was honest with himself some of those times might not be accidents. He should just delete her information and be done with it. Slowly, he puts the phone on the desk face down. No, he'll keep it there. For now. He can handle the pain it causes to see her name, the picture of her blowing him a kiss. He's gotten really good at handling pain.

 **She keeps reminding me  
That you're still gone  
And I'm still lonely  
He keeps reminding me  
How good it was  
When we were crazy**

 _ **Selina**_

It felt good to have the whip snap out and catch the drug dealer around the middle. He spun around and she hauls him back to her. Her fist connects with his face and that feels even better. Selling to school kids no less. She hits him again and he goes down to the pavement. She lands on top of him and yanks him up by the front of his shirt. Her fist meets his face over and over again until it's a pulpy mess.

A strong hand descends on her shoulder. She stills. Slowly she looks back up over her shoulder. Instead of a cape and cowl she sees a quiver and bow. Star City, she's in Star City and out for a night of patrol with Green Arrow.

She's a mess. Her friends have given her sanctuary and she's betrayed their trust. She isn't ready to back on the streets and she can't go home. Arrow gives her a small smile of encouragement as he helps her to her feet. They won't make her leave and a small part of her is pathetically grateful for that.

 **She keeps reminding me  
That you're still gone  
And I'm still lonely  
He keeps reminding me  
How good it was  
When we were crazy**

 _ **Bruce**_

He's sitting on the floor in the cave with his back to Jason's monument case. There's a bottle of very old Scotch waiting to be opened beside him. He'd gone through every minute of time, every detail, all the security footage from three days before Jason disappeared until he kicked her out of the Cave. He'd been looking for something, anything that would have changed what happened even though there was no going back now.

He'd been wrong. Wouldn't the League love to hear that? There was no way she had been at fault but he had blamed her anyway. He would have handled the situation with Harley the same way believing the woman to have severed her connection to Joker.

The footage from the Cave he'd forced himself to watch several times. Her face when he had accused her of killing 'his' son was branded on his soul forever. She was never going to forgive him. Why should she? He was certainly never going to be able to do so, not for that or for not saving Jason.

He stares at the bottle of Scotch. No, that's the easy way out. He doesn't get that. Not a bastard like him.

 **In love, love  
He keeps reminding me how good it was, was  
She keeps reminding me**

 _ **Selina**_

She's staring at him from another rooftop. He's in that stance – his 'Gotham's Guardian' stance Dick used to call it. He's braced on top of the highest gargoyle with the wind whipping his cape around him. The city is spread out below him. If you didn't know he wasn't a meta you would believe he could see every little thing going on, every heart beating below him. She loves him so much and her aches at the sight of him.

 _ **Bruce**_

Some part of him senses the movement on the rooftop several buildings away. He turns his head slightly and sees her. She's flipping and grappling, soaring through the air away from him. Grace and beauty in motion, defying gravity to pull her from the sky. He loves her with every breath he takes and his soul cries out for her as she flies further away.

 **Wine, she's spitting out the wine  
I forgot you left behind**


End file.
